


Online

by ddagent



Series: Online [1]
Category: Hamish MacBeth (TV), High Noon (2009)
Genre: Books, F/M, Friendship, Online Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish finds a reason to like his new computer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Online

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own High Noon, Hamish Macbeth or any of their characters, or their settings - all belongs to their respective institutions.
> 
> This is for lotus0kid who wanted something 'where they meet online- maybe in a forum for fans of Chuck Saddler books'. I hope you like it!

Hamish didn't _hate_ the new computer. It certainly made the paperwork easier to do. But after half an hour trying to connect to Inverness and failing miserably he would often get frustrated and go elsewhere. A walk with Wee Jock, a trip to the Stag Bar. It didn't matter where as long as he was away from that _thing._

 

He couldn't see a good reason for using it other than to play solitaire.

 

On one of his escapes from the computer, Hamish found himself chatting with Paul Jeffreys at the Stag Bar. Paul was the writer of the Luke Kincaid books, the tales of a half Pawnee half Scotsman out in the West that Hamish _loved._ His new book had just come out and his publishers had set up a website to 'help cultivate his readership'. The poor man, so terrified of being assailed with negative comments, hadn't even checked it yet.

 

Whether it was pint three or four Hamish didn't know, but either way he found himself promising Paul he would check it out for him.

 

For the most part, Paul had nothing to worry about. His readers thought Luke Kincaid was a good character, as was his sometime love interest Sarah. They thought highly of Chuck Sadler, Paul's alter ego. Unfortunately there were a few people who would have worried Paul: commenting on his lack of signings and interviews, saying his research was poor. Hamish had no idea about the research but the negative comments about Paul himself were uncalled for.

 

Hamish just couldn't let that stand.

 

It took him about fifteen minutes to join the board but when he did he stood up for Paul like a good friend should, knocking down anyone who tried to argue with him. By the time he was done defending his friend, Hamish realised it was three o'clock in the morning. He was about to call it a night when a private message popped up from 'savannahsheriff'. He wasn't conscious enough for any more arguments, but something made Hamish click the message anyway.

 

_Just wanted to say thank you for sticking up for Sadler. I get so tired of all those posts getting at him. So...thanks._

Hamish smiled, glad that someone had appreciated his efforts. He replied back, deciding that sleep could wait a couple of minutes.

 

_Ah, it was no trouble. Wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't defend him, now, would I?_

He started getting ready for bed, pulling off his trousers and socks, before he quickly got another message. Hamish supposed bed could wait another few minutes.

 

_You're friends with Sadler? Really? That's pretty cool. I bet he's a great friend._

Hamish chuckled, his hands straying to the keyboard once more. Bed could wait five more minutes, couldn't it?

 

_Well he bought me a pint earlier, so he's certainly not half bad. You know, it's great to talk to someone who likes Sadler as much as me. No one around here are much into Western's. What's your favourite? 'The Cowhand's Revenge' is mine by far._

He found himself waiting impatiently for their reply. This was all new to him - up until recently TV John didn't read and they were never Alex's type of books. Hamish wanted to talk about everything: Kincaid, the Sheriff's daughter Sarah, the bandits. He'd sleep tomorrow.

 

_I liked 'The Sheriff's daughter'. I'm a huge fan of Sarah, if you couldn't tell by my handle. I've never had anyone to talk to about Sadler either, so it's an absolute pleasure to talk to you, constablekincaid._

Hamish was grinning as he typed his next message. He'd have to buy Paul a pint tomorrow.

 

_I think the pleasure's mine. It's Hamish, by the way._

He started to fidget as he waited for their reply. He wondered what savannahsheriff was like. They could be someone two villages over, they could be someone in Glasgow. They could be a fourteen year old boy staying up late or a policeman just back from their shift. They could be _anyone._ He continued shifting in his seat until he finally got notification of another message.

 

_It's nice to meet you, Hamish. I'm Phoebe. So do you think those bandits will find Kincaid?_

He hadn't expected her to be a woman, especially not after Alex's views on Sadler. It didn't really matter: any Sadler fan was someone worth getting to know. Hamish typed his response quickly, talking about his theory for the cliff-hanger to 'The Cowhand's Revenge'. _Phoebe_ typed back just as quickly, just as eager to talk to him as he was to her.

 

TV John found him asleep at his computer the next morning with a smile on his face. He'd finally found something good about that computer. 


End file.
